jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Tour
is a male American Shorthair cat Jewelpet who represents Adventure. He serves as Ruby's love interest in Jewelpet and Jewelpet Twinkle☆ and Ruby's foreign accented ex-boyfriend in Jewelpet Sunshine. Appearance Tour is all grey with dark grey stripes and green Jewel Eyes. He wears a pink pearl necklace with an irish green star-shaped jewel on it. In Sunshine and Kira☆Deco!, he is seen donning a Spanish cowboy hat (dark grey in Sunshine, dark green in Kira☆Deco!) and a guitar around his back. Charm Form Tour's Charm Form consists of a greyish green dodecahedron with a white circular pad on its bottom. It has four green circular tourmalines on the middle in the form of a cat's paw and white symmetrical flairs along the middle. White paws trail around on the top and few small green studded gems are placed along the white flairs on the bottom. Personality Tour is a very adventurous and likable Jewelpet, always looking for strong emotions, even at the risk of life. He gets along well with Ruby, even having a romantic interest in her. In Jewelpet Sunshine, after accidentally trading his personality with a Spanish man, he becomes more hyperactive and obsessive with Spanish culture. He attempts to win Ruby's heart throughout this series, but he ended up failing to Mikage. Skills As the Jewelpet of Adventure, Tour's magic allows anyone to gain an adventurous spirit, making them strong and athletic. History In Jewelpet (anime), he is one of the Jewelpets lost in the human world. After causing trouble for everyone by turning a zoo into a place of adventure, he becomes the partner of Tetsuya Asaoka and Hiroshi Asaoka after Ruby, who has a crush on him, sets a game to find his Jewel Charm. In ''Jewelpet Twinkle☆'', ''he is the Jewelpet partner of Sulfur and assists him in teaching the students at the Magic Academy, while trying to get him to become a little more confident. In ''Jewelpet Sunshine, ''he is a member of the Rose class who spent some time in Spain as an exchange student; he comes back completely different from how Ruby remembers him, having accidentally traded personalities with a Spanish man while there. In later episodes, he tries to win Ruby's heart but failed to Mikage. In [[Jewelpet Kira☆Deco!|''Jewelpet Kira☆Deco!]], he is one of the Decoranain's four elite members called the Shitennou. He retains a great deal of his personality in Sunshine ''but has a villainous role. He develops a brief crush on Sapphie and attempts to kidnap her. In ''Jewelpet Happiness, he appears in Episode 18 as a nature lover who has a dim view of the city and people in it. He discovers Mouri's fear of table tennis and decides to help him by training him and tagging with him at a tournament. Their bond creates a Magic Gem. Gallery Video Trivia * Tour's name is derived from Tourmaline, a crystalline boron silicate mineral compounded with elements such as aluminum, iron, magnesium, sodium, lithium, or potassium. Tourmaline is classified as a semi-precious stone and the gemstone comes in a wide variety of colors. ** His secondary motif is an irish green star. * Tour is the first of Ruby's love interests, the second being Granite. * Tour's voice actress, Junko Takeuchi, is also the voice of the main titular character "Naruto Uzumaki". References Category:Jewelpets Category:Characters Category:Green Eye Jewelpets Category:Male Jewelpets Category:Cats Category:Jewelpet (anime) Characters Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Characters Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Characters Category:Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Characters Category:Jewelpet Happiness Character Category:Antagonists Category:Magical Green Category:Feline